Emergency Room
by Nishi
Summary: (Universo Paralelo) ¿Quién dijo que la vida en un hospital es fácil?, definitivamente para ellos comienza a parecer una pesadilla… ¿Cómo enfrentará Filia su pésima suerte?... ¿Qué hará Lina para descubrir lo prohibido?... El Día después... U
1. Un mal día

Emergency Room  
  
Por Nishi  
  
Cap 1... ¿Un mal día? ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Eran las ocho A.M. en punto y todos los presentes comenzaban a ingresar al salón de conferencias lujosamente decorado. Para muchos no cabía la duda de que aquel auditorio era uno de los más modernos y costosos que se habían implementado ese último año, piso alfombrado con retoques enchapados en las esquinas, paredes circulares de tono beiche claro, enormes ventanales cubiertos por finas cortinas de tono azul y asientos mullidos de cuero opaco, tan cómodos que invitaban dormirse una siestecita. Más adelante, en una especie de estrado se erguía una mesa central, larga y de roble pulido, junto a sus sillas correspondientes y al parecer igual de cómodas que las de la tribuna. A la izquierda un podium de madera gruesa hermosamente tallado y a posterior un gran telón para proyecciones.  
  
La joven rubia rodeó el lugar con su mirada, los asientos de la primera línea estaban ya casi ocupados así que bajó las escalerillas centrales del salón y se ubicó en uno de la tercera fila hacia la izquierda, se sentó cuidadosamente y abrió una carpeta sobre su regazo, se colocó sus anteojos de descanso y procedió a revisar los documentos de aquel folio. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista de tanto papeleo se encontró con el lugar casi repleto, así que observó nuevamente a su alrededor y revisó su reloj de pulsera. Casi 5 min. de retardo y su compañera no daba señales de vida alguna.  
  
La rubia tocó su sien, ¿por qué se había demorado tanto?, era conocido por todos que la directora del centro odiaba los retrasos a las reuniones clínicas de los Lunes a las ocho.  
  
Y de pronto la vio y Filia suspiró más tranquila, entraba por la puerta principal justo en el momento preciso, llevaba el uniforme blanco algo desaliñado y la toquita un poco torcida sobre la cabeza. Le hizo señas con su mano alzada y la joven que buscaba un asiento con la mirada asintió cuando se percató de su presencia.  
  
-... ¿Qué ha sucedido Ameria?... – preguntó cuando la tuvo a la morena a escasos centímetros de su persona.  
  
Ameria se secó el sudor con un pañuelito blanco y trató en vano de alisar su uniforme -... Oh Filia, he tenido un pésimo turno, dos de mis pacientes se han agravado durante la noche y el único residente de medicina que teníamos disponible se ha accidentado...-  
  
-... ¿Se ha accidentado?...- Filia la miró incrédula, al parecer su amiga había tenido una muy mala noche de trabajo.  
  
-... Sip, se ha tropezado en uno de los escalones, se fracturó una pierna y lo han tenido que escayolar...- Ameria tomó asiento junto a Filia y le sonrió agotada.  
  
-... Para colmo, adivina quien llegó a sustituirle...-  
  
Filia abrió los ojos enormes, no necesitaba mayores explicaciones para entender lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo -... Nooo...- gimió bajito. Los representantes del directorio central del hospital comenzaban a hacer su ingreso en el salón.  
  
-... Siii...- suspiró Ameria apesadumbrada -... Él...-  
  
Filia se revolvió en su asiento, su sexto sentido le decía que aquel día no sería uno muy bueno. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?. Giró su rostro angustiada, la reunión ya había dado inicio, pero los ánimos se le habían escapado. Aquella suerte de perros la seguía a donde fuese, en el amor, en su hogar, en el trabajo... ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer aquello?. Después de todo era una mujer decente, con educación y una profesión. Trabajadora, sensible y compasiva.  
  
Entonces ¿por qué?...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lina miró a la mujer con desconfianza, frunció el ceño y con un gran golpe en la mesa volteó las chucherías de cristal que adornaban la superficie de la madera.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Que nooooooooo!!!!... – Gritó de repente y se puso de pie con un salto -... ¡¡¡Necesitamos ese dinero para remodelar la sección de geriatría!!!... además, lo sobrante está destinado para pensionar a los ancianos más afectados...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Usted está loca!!!...- alzó la voz la morena -... Para que mantener a una parda de ancianos que de todos modos van a estirar la pata...-  
  
-... Son los fondos que el estado ha dispuesto para dicha obra... alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no?, después de todo siguen existiendo aquellas personas insensibles...- miró fijamente a su interlocutora -... que se dedican a quitarles sus bienes, sus ahorros y hasta su dignidad...- La pelirroja gruño ante el poco interés que le ofrecía el pez pequeño de uno de los integrantes del directorio del hospital. La Doctora Kopii Eris segunda jefe al mando de la sección de investigación y genética  
  
-... Que poca consideración se tiene con los pobres viejos que han dado parte de su vida para hacer de este un mejor país... debería aprender de ellos...- Bufó molesta y sonrió maliciosamente cuando Eris esbozó un gesto ofendido.  
  
-... Entonces no hay acuerdo...- la delgada mujer se incorporó de su silla con cara agria, peino con un par de dedos su corta melena y estrechó su mirada -... De acuerdo será por las malas, señorita Inverse esté preparada para todo...-  
  
Lina soltó una risita cínica -... ¿acaso trata de amenazarme?...- Se puso lentamente de pie y alzó su rostro, una mezcla de rabia mal contenida coloreaba sus ojos -... ¡¡¡PUES PREPARESE USTED!!!...- gritó peligrosamente y recargándose en la mesita casi saltó sobre el cuello de la doctora.  
  
-... Nadie que haya amenazado a una Inverse sale bien librado... ¿ha entendido?...- Lina soltó el guardapolvo blanco de Eris, al que se había literalmente colgado.  
  
-... Eso lo veremos...- La mujer dio un paso atrás y la miro despectivamente antes de abandonar la modesta oficinita de la pelirroja.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
-... Entonces el proyecto, de la señorita Filia Ul Copt, enfermera del servicio de pediatría, se ha aceptado por mayoría de votos... 211 a favor v/s 23 en contra...-  
  
Filia pegó un brinco y volteó su mirada confusa... ¿Aceptado, su proyecto?, la idea por la que había trabajado meses y meses. ¡¡¡Dios debía ser un sueño!!!, ¿Quería decir que contaba con el financiamiento para dar el primer puntapié?.  
  
Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y la rubia rodeó el lugar con su mirada. Sus compañeros de trabajo la animaban y le sonreían amigablemente.  
  
-... ¿Filia estás bien?...- Ameria le tocó suavemente el hombro y ella asintió retirando con suavidad las lagrimitas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.  
  
-... Sí, gracias Ameria...- se incorporó de su asiento rodeando con fuerzas la carpetita azul que llevaba entre sus brazos. La Doctora Zellas Metallium, directora principal del hospital, la estaba invitando a acercarse al podium para dirigirse a los presentes.  
  
Y por todos los dioses, cada paso que daba era una nuevo aliciente para su persona, a pesar de ello, sentía sus piernas algo temblorosas, no estaba asustada, tal vez un poco nerviosa, hablarle a un público tan grande y docto le ponía algo tensa. ¡¡¡Pero que diablos!!!... Estaba Feliz, su proyecto, su querido proyecto había sido aceptado.  
  
Zellas Metallium le estrechó la mano como todo buen profesional y luego le abrazó con estima -... Excelente trabajo Filia...- le susurró con suavidad separándose de ella con una sonrisa astuta y le ofreció su lugar en el podium para que iniciase su presentación.  
  
Filia observó el gran auditorio, sus compañeros de carrera le saludaban disimuladamente desde sus puestos, estaban contentos y porque no decirlo orgullosos de que ella hubiese obtenido el financiamiento de su trabajo.  
  
La rubia carraspeó suavemente para aclarar la voz y abrió su carpeta -... Bueno, antes que nada deseo agradecer a todos aquellos que me han apoyado con esta idea, a mis amigos, mis compañeros de trabajo, a mis superiores... Ha sido un tarea dura, pero no por ello menos motivadora...- La rubia inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento -... Y bien, la idea de mi proyecto "Aprendiendo de mi Salud", surgió frente a la inquietud que ciertos padres...-  
  
Oh... Filia se sonrió mentalmente, tenía todo el apoyo que necesitaba, el interés de los presentes, una presentación bien elaborada, su trabajo aceptado, ¿qué más podía pedir?.  
  
Definitivamente todo era perfecto...  
  
O bueno, eso es lo que había deseado...  
  
De pronto toda la atención del público había cambiado, su presentación súbitamente interrumpida y ella queriéndose pegar un tiro en la sien. ¡¡¡Que vergüenza!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lina salió de su oficina dando un portazo, aquel no era su día. Esa Eris le colmaba la paciencia, pero no se dejaría amedrentar, era una Inverse después de todo y como una Inverse lucharía por lo que consideraba correcto, sus ideales.  
  
Soltó un leve suspiró y se inclinó para recoger la plaquita que con el golpe se había desprendido de la puerta. Sonrió levemente y tomando un pañuelito de su bolsillo limpió la inscripción que se imprimía sobre la lámina plateada: "Lina Inverse, Asistente Social".  
  
Si, aquel era su trabajo, y a pesar de su personalidad tan avariciosa, alocada y cambiante, lo amaba. Ayudar al desvalido era parte de su ser, desde siempre.  
  
No se dejaría atropellar por esa mosca muerta. Esa Eris "Doña poca humanidad". Era su deber proteger a los ancianitos que se hospitalizaban en ese centro, hombres y mujeres de bien que le alegraban el corazón y la llenaban de orgullo, aunque no lo admitiese directamente.  
  
Y es que Lina les conocía, a cada uno, uno por uno. Conocía su soledad, sus tristes historias llenas de sufrimiento y abuso. Les había nombrado los ancianitos del Clan Justiciero. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de su edad, eran abuelitos llenos de locos ideales sobre la justicia, la paz y el amor. A ella la hacían reír con sus divertidas ocurrencias. Disfrazarse y luchar contra un enemigo inventado.  
  
Aunque en su caso, el enemigo tenía nombre, apellido y seguidores bien entrenados.  
  
No, no lo permitiría. Ni Eris, ni nadie la haría cambiar de parecer. Ella no se equivocaba.  
  
Estaba segura que ciertas irregularidades se estaban llevando a cabo hace bastante tiempo en aquella institución, irregularidades que eran acalladas con sobornos y dinero sucio, con intimidaciones y porque no decirlo, con amenazas como la que ella había vivido minutos antes. Despidos y engaños. Todo era muy oscuro.  
  
La pelirroja colgó su plaquita sobre la puerta y apretó los dientes. Ella no tenía miedo y llegaría al fondo del asunto.  
  
-... ¿Lina?...- La joven asistente pegó un salto y volteó sumamente nerviosa, conocía aquella voz como el pan de cada día, varonil, sedosa, un sueño.  
  
-... Gourry, quiero decir... emmh ...- jugó con sus deditos índices algo tímida y colorada. Siempre reaccionaba así cuando tenía muy cercano a ella a ese hombre de cabello rubio largo, atado en una colita, ojos cargados en un azul irreal y un cuerpo que... bueno, según ella era para babear eternamente -... emmh quiero decir Doctor Gabriev...-  
  
-... Oh ¡¡¡¡Anda Lina, me conoces de toda la vida, desde que estudiábamos en la misma universidad, de donde ha salido tanta formalidad!!!...- y la pelirroja sintió una palmadita no muy delicada sobre su espalda... Diablos!!!, casi la había tirado, aucch!!!...  
  
Frunció el ceño y se acarició el hombro, todo lo tímida se le había esfumado con el golpe de su amigo -... ¡¡¡Hombre pero que delicadeza!!!... ¡¡¡me ha dolido!!!...-  
  
Gourry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió bobo -... Caramba, lo siento, no he medido mi fuerza... disculpa...-  
  
Ambos soltaron una carcajada, definitivamente el ambiente tenso era historia. Gourry siempre la ponía algo nerviosa, después de todo, había estado y aún estaba enamorado de él.  
  
Desde que le conoció en aquella situación algo... ummm, como decirlo, pues embarazosa, se habían hecho amigos y ella sin querer había terminado prendada de él, de su personalidad, de su inocencia, de su espíritu idealista... de todo. Le quería como nunca había querido a alguien en el sentido amoroso.  
  
Lina suspiró, sólo lamentaba que fuera un poco... no, mejor dicho, ¡¡¡muy despistado!!!. Se le había insinuado tantas veces que ya no llevaba la cuenta y bueno, él nunca caía... Que tortura.  
  
-... Que sucede, estás un poco asorochada... ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿te has pegado una gripe?...- Sintió la mano de su rubio amigo en la frente y casi se infarto.  
  
-... No... no, estoy bien...- negó con sus manos en un rápido movimiento.  
  
-... ¿Entonces?...-  
  
-... Eeee... Estrés... me ha tocado mucho trabajo, ya sabes como es esto...-  
  
Gourry alzó una ceja y luego asintió cerrando sus ojitos y sonriendo contento -... Bien, entonces procura descansar más, ¿vale?...-  
  
-... S...Ss...sí...- pero de pronto Lina abrió la boca y le miró confundida. Había recordado algo que el rubio no parecía tener mucho en cuenta -... ¿Por qué no estás en la reunión clínica?...-  
  
Gourry abrió un ojo y se rascó la cabeza aturdido -... ¿Reunión?...-  
  
Una gotita rodó por la frente de la pelirroja -... ¡¡¡¡¡Cabeza de Meduza, ¿lo has olvidado verdad?!!!...-  
  
-... Jooo... pues...- El rubio tenía cara de no entender ni media palabra a lo que la pelirroja le cogió de la bata blanca y lo arrastró hasta el casino. Ni modo ya era demasiado tarde para ingresar a la junta. Suspiró resignada, aún no comprendía como esa cabeza de yogurt tenía un título médico tan reconocido y respetado por los demás profesionales.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
La mandíbula de la rubia aún se encontraba por los suelos y es que no había sido para menos... No, no podía ser tan lindo, su sueño, todo había estado resultado excesivamente bien para lo normal. Sintió los dedos crisparse bajo los papeles que mantenía ordenados en la carpetita azul, una venita increíblemente dilatada adornada sobre su frente.  
  
¿Pegarse un tiro ella?, no, mejor pegarle un tiro a él.  
  
Había entrado a la salita en medio de su exposición, sin la mísera sensibilidad, sin una mísera pizca de decencia. Con un golpe brusco había pateado la puerta de ingreso, sí, la había pateado, porque no tenía las manos libres para abrirla con recato, al fin de cuentas, traía a cuestas un vasito de café humeante y una bolsita de papel aparentemente llena de rosquillas. Y para horror de todos, vestía tan poco presentable como siempre. Sus zapatillas sucias haciendo un sonido de goma al pisar, el pantalón de buzo holgado y un poco desteñido, una camiseta gris y varias tallas más grande, y sobre ésta una bata blanca arrugada. Y para rematar llevaba la cara deslavada y su cabello púrpura desordenado.  
  
Namagomi Desgraciado...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Continuará...  
  
NA: Lo prometido es deuda, ¿les ha gustado?... Pues bien para ser sincera he sacado algunas ideas de una película que he visto hace mucho tiempo (ummh, gomen, pero no recuerdo el nombre), el caso es que nunca me ha gustado copiar por lo mismo la trama central va ha tener bastantes variaciones, ya saben como soy yo, bastante loca ¿verdad?...  
  
Dedico este cap a mi querida amiga Asuky (sí, para ti lokilla, je...)  
  
Bueno, ahorita me despido, sólo espero sus comentarios... Cariñitos Nishi. 


	2. De mal a Peor

* * *

**Emergency Room**   
  
Por Nishi  
  
Cap 2… De mal en peor…

* * *

-... Namagomi Desgraciado…-  
  
Filia rechinó los dientes en un molesto sonido. Por los Santísimos Dioses, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto una horrorosa realidad. Allí a unos cuantos metros, Xellos Metallium hacía acto de presencia. La venita sobre la cabeza de la rubia se dilató aún más. Aquello era una burla, una falta de respeto y él no parecía tomarlo en cuenta, al contrarío, se le notaba tan campante, como si aquella bufonada fuese de lo más normal.  
  
Todos los presentes habían volteado, algunos le miraban con recelo, otros se limitaban a ignorarle. Pero estaban aquellos, los más insensatos, que para desagrado de la rubia se atrevían a devolverle el saludo con sonrisas picaras.  
  
-… Cof… cof…- Filia carraspeó tratando de atraer la atención de todos nuevamente, pero se mordió los labios cuando vio a Xellos dar un tremendo rodeo para dirigirse al asiento menos accesible del auditorio.   
  
-…Permiso, perdón…- se le oía murmurar mientras avanzaba por las hileras de asientos tratando de no caer ni pisar a nadie.  
  
-… Ohh!!!!… Dra. Rollers, no la había conocido, se le ve más delgada…- Xellos se había detenido a mitad de camino, le faltaban sortear algunos asientos para llegar al lugar que había elegido.   
  
Filia abrió la boca impresionada, eso era el colmo de los descaros, cogió la carpetita azul entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerzas. No sólo la había interrumpido, sino que también se daba el tiempo de hacer vida social.   
  
-… Que bien, entonces déle saludos a su hija de mi parte…- vio al médico de ojos amatistas despedirse de la mujer con un guiño para iniciar su recorrido con la conocida palabrería de -… permiso y perdón… ja ja ja… cuidado con su pie…-   
  
¿Por qué la suerte le jugaba tan tormentosa?… ¿Sería su destino?, no era justo, dos riachuelos recorrieron los ojitos azules de la desafortunada mujer. Dios no parecía estar de su parte, de seguro aquel demonio había hecho algún pacto, no había otra respuesta, después de todo, desde que le había conocido su vida había dado un vuelco para transformarse en algo inmensamente miserable.   
  
Que frustración…  
  
La rubia bajo el rostro y suspiró resignada cuando le observó por fin sentado en su puesto.  
  
-… Bueno…emmh…- se aclaró la garganta y les dedicó una muy mal fingida sonrisa a los presentes -… Como les iba diciendo antes de esa desagradable interrupción…- frunció el ceño y acentuó su mirada en Xellos, extrañamente se le veía impávido, un angelito.  
  
-… Mi proyecto fue diseñado con la intención de…-   
  
Craaskkkk… Crasssskkkk  
  
Filia arrugó la nariz -… Mi proyecto….-   
  
Craaskkkk… Crasssskkkk  
  
SSssbbbbbbb…. SsssssSSSsssbbbb   
  
Apretó el puño sobre los papeles -… Yo…-  
  
Craaskkkk… Crasssskkkk  
  
El público volteó nuevamente hacía la fuente del sonido. U  
  
SSssbbbbbbb…. SsssssSSSsssbbbb   
  
Craaskkkk… Crasssskkkk  
  
-… Mi proyectoaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¡¡¡¡¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS PODRÍAS DEJAR SORBETEAR ESE MALDITO CAFÉ Y… Y…- alzó una mirada terrorifica -… ¡¡¡Y DE JUGAR CON ESA TONTA BOLSA DE PAPEL!!!…- Filia le había lanzado la carpetita al Metallium con tan buena puntería que se la había incrustado de frente en plena nariz.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡QUE ESTE NO ES UN ESPECTACULO DE CIRCO, VETE A MERENDAR A OTRO LADO!!!...-

* * *

Lina apoyó su mano en el borde de la mesa y pestañeó con un gesto coqueto -… como te iba diciendo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor y tú, bueno, emmh?... ¿lo recuerdas?...- alisó su cabello con la mano libre y sonrió picaramente guiñando nuevamente sus ojitos.  
  
Lamentablemente Gourry parecía demasiado confundido como para pillar una mosca sobre su nariz.   
  
-… ¿Recordar?....- el rubio abrió la boca en un gesto pensativo. Lina volvió a pestañear sugerentemente   
  
-… ¿Recordar?, ¿recordar el qué?...-  
  
La pelirroja perdió el equilibrio sobre su codo yéndose de bruces contra la mesa. Aquello era de nunca acabar, inclinó sus hombros cansada. ¿Quién le mandaba a enamorarse de un atolondrado?, suspiró resignada.  
  
Gourry le dedico una mirada seria, de pronto se había recargado sobre la mesa para alcanzar la mejilla pecosa de la pelirroja.  
  
¿Qué… qué estaba haciendo?... Lina dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento, ¿acaso había resultado?. Por fin sus sentimientos, Gourry lo sabía, se había dado cuenta.  
  
-… Lina…- el doctor agudizó la mirada y sonrió impredecible.  
  
-… ¿Gourry?...- murmuró suavecito, la voz a penas perceptible. Lina dilató los ojos desconcertada y por qué no, algo temerosa. ¿Acaso se sentía intimidada?... ¿intimidada por Gourry?, ¿intimidada por aquella mirada tan poco habitual en él?. Oh Dioses, si continuaba observándola de aquella manera de seguro terminaría desmayada, o tal vez, entre sus sabanas…  
  
La menuda asistente social pegó su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento. Tenía el rostro de Gourry a escasos centímetros del suyo.   
  
¡¡¡¡¡Horror!!!!!... la iba a besar y ella había picoteado pan de ajo en el transcurso de la mañana.   
  
Un beso con sabor a ajo, era espantoso.   
  
Abrió los ojos pasmada cuando el rubio doctor alzó su mentón con suavidad. Estaba azorada, de seguro parecía una boba, que vergüenza más grande.  
  
-… Oh Lina…-  
  
-… Síiii…- susurró embelesada, de pronto nada importaba, Gourry la iba a besar por fin, lo que tanto había anhelado por años y años luego de intentos frustrados. Un beso, SU PRIMER beso.   
  
Movió sus pestañas con suavidad antes de cerrar los ojos completamente, esperando, sólo esperando sentir aquellos labios eternamente soñados.  
  
-…¿Te ha entrado una mugre al ojo?...-   
  
La pelirroja entro en shock, súbitamente el pulso se le había detenido.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¿Quéeeeeee?!!!!!...- una gotita sobre su sien. Abrió los ojos aturdida.  
  
-… Has estado parpadeando desde que entramos al comedor…-  
  
Lina se recogió sobre el asiento completamente humillada. Estaba hecha un tomatito maduro a punto de echar humo por los oídos. Gourry no había captado sus indirectas.   
  
Nada como hacer el ridículo en pleno comedor del hospital, porque para su torpeza, mala suerte y gran pesar, había estado a punto de besar a Gourry con más de cincuenta comensales pendientes de sus malogrados avances.   
  
Las risitas disimuladas no se hicieron esperar, Lina levantó levemente su mirada y escuchó como en la mesa más cercana a la suya un grupito bufaba molesto por haber perdido una apuesta.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¿APUESTA?!!!!", abrió los ojos espantada cuando su vista se fijó en la pequeña pizarrita de los menús ubicado al final del comedor. En ese mismo momento el encargado del salón añadía puntos a un casillero.   
  
Gourry Gabriel, Médico Cirujano: 435  
  
Lina Inverse, Asistente Social: 0  
  
A la pelirroja se le revolvió la tripa y mucho más. ¡¡¡¡¡Estaban apostando a su costa!!!!.  
  
Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, una Inverse no sería objeto de burla de ningún tarado, ¿es que no tenían vida propia?, nadie… nadie, se reiría de su vida sentimental.   
  
-… ¿Qué sucede Lina?...- Había estado a punto de ponerse de pie para meterle al sujeto la tonta pizarrita por donde le cupiese, más de pronto recordó algo, o mejor dicho, el mismo rubio le recordó algo muy pero muy importante.  
  
¡¡¡Peligro!!!… ¡¡¡Peligro!!!… "¡¡¡Gourry aún está aquí!!!"....  
  
-… ¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?, ¿Qué has estado mirando?…- la preguntita la había dejado de piedra. El rubio giró levemente el rostro.  
  
Lina se puso pálida, verde y luego azul. Si Gourry volteaba vería la estupida pizarrita.  
  
-… KYAAAAAAAAAA….- gritó de pronto llamando la atención del médico.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¿Qué.. qué ha pasado?!!!...- el rubio se enderezó en su asiento.  
  
-… No… emmh… nada…- Lina se revolvió inclinando los hombros contrariada, sentía todas las miraditas del comedor sobre su espalda, ¿se vería como la pequeña actriz fracasada de una telenovela melodramática?.  
  
-… ¿Nada?...-  
  
No, por todos los dioses, nuevamente estaba allí, aquella mirada impredecible que la desnudaba con impresionante facilidad. ¿Por qué Gourry parecía tan perspicaz en los momentos menos adecuados?.  
  
El pelilargo frunció el ceño -… Juraría que algo te ha estado molestando…- intentó girarse una vez más.  
  
Lina sintió el alma escapársele por la boca.  
  
-…¡¡¡Noooo!!!... mu… mu…-  
  
-… ¿mu… mu?...- Gourry inclinó la cabeza confundido.  
  
-… Mu… mugre, tenías razón, me ha entrado una mugre al ojo… auchhhh y molesta, como molesta y… y duele… sí, sí duele…- se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo y se retorció aparentando gran dolor.  
  
-… Haber, déjame ver…-  
  
El médico le había quitado la mano sobre el supuesto ojo lesionado y por segunda vez en el día le tenía a escasos diez centímetros de su rostro. Lina tragó nerviosa, sus mejillas a punto de arder.  
  
-… Pues no parece que tenga algo extraño…-  
  
¡¡¡¡¡CINCOOO!!!!... cinco escasos centímetros, la pelirroja podía percibir el aliento varonil de su compañero haciéndole cosquillas sobre su pecosa nariz. Lina sintió que moriría allí mismo, necesitaba aire urgentemente o de seguro terminaría con un paro respiratorio. Y para ser sincera, imaginar a Gourry haciéndole un boca a boca con todos aquellos fisgones presentes le resultaba demasiado aterrador.  
  
El rubio inclinó levemente su rostro y fue en ese el momento que Lina tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar el gran disturbio que se había originado en el salón. El encargado del comedor con un abanico de papel alentaba al público, se habían abierto nuevamente las apuestas y los grupos en las mesas aledañas participaban animadamente.  
  
Aquello no podía aguantarlo, el colmo de los colmos, se puso de pie y levantando el puño amenazó al viejo y a los bulliciosos participantes.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¡SI SIGUEN METIÉNDOSE CONMIGO LES JURO QUE LES RAJO LA CARA A GOLPES!!!!… ¡¡¡¿HAN ENTENDIDO?!!!…-  
  
Silencio total, todos observaron a la pelirroja aterrados, era bien sabido que cuando Lina Inverse se enfurecía era mejor estarse muy pero muy lejos.   
  
Lina alzó una ceja, súbitamente los presentes parecían estar más preocupados en comer que en levantar un ápice la mirada.   
  
-… Mucho mejor…- murmuró sentándose otra vez en su asiento. Gourry tenía boca abierta y por su cabecita rubia resbalaba una pequeña gotita.  
  
-… Así vas a espantar a todo hombre que se te acerque. ¿Verdad querido Gourry?...-  
  
Lina frunció el ceño. No, definitivamente aquel no era su día. ¿Por qué dios no se compadecía de ella?.  
  
-… Martina…- murmuró con desgano.  
  
-… Uffff… si no te conociese diría que has tenido un encuentro cercano con el mismisimo demonio…-  
  
-… Ojalá, lamentablemente no he tenido tanta suerte…- bufo la asistente social cruzándose de brazos para luego ofrecerle una mala ojeada a la mesera. Como siempre la exuberante mujer de bucles verdosos lucía tenidas demasiado escotadas, un ceñido vestidito negro con su respectivo delantal blanco, vestimenta que apenas le cubría la ropa interior y que destacaba su generoso busto. Lina odiaba las bien formadas curvas de Martina porque le recordaban sus propias carencias.  
  
-… Jajaja… que bromista eres…- rió la joven mesera cogiendo una silla para sentarse demasiado apegada a Gourry.  
  
-… No, si no era broma…- escupió agriamente la pelirroja -… Oye, ¿tú no tienes que trabajar?...- Lina tomó la carta y observó el menú con detenimiento -… El servicio aquí apesta, empezando por tu padre que se inventa jueguitos bobos…-  
  
-… Pues lo de la apuesta me ha parecido muy divertido, mi padre es muy ingenioso, no lo culpes, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy lenta… ¿no crees Gourry?...- Martina se agarró el brazo del rubio coquetamente y éste la miró interrogante.  
  
-… Si tu padre no fuese el dueño del salón donde tomo mis meriendas todos los días te aseguro que ya le habría volado la cabeza…- examinó la lista de comidas -… quiero esto y esto y también esto, en fin un poco de todo, ¡¡¡que sea rápido!!!… - le aventó el menú por la cabeza -… ¡¡¡¡Y suelta a Gourry de una vez, tú tienes novio!!!!, ¿o no lo recuerdas?...-  
  
Martina se acarició la frente donde una marquita enrojecida comenzaba a aparecer, y como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, rodeó el cuello de Gourry con sus brazos aprehensivamente -… de eso nada, no tienes que preocuparte, Zangulus y yo hemos cortado y esta vez va en serio…-  
  
-… JA!!!...- ironizó la pelirroja –… lo mismo dijiste las últimas cuatro veces que intentaron terminar… resígnate Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, literalmente ya eres mujer casada y con hijos y no precisamente de otro hombre, el lazo lo tienes echado al cuello hace mucho tiempo, lo extraño es que sólo tú y Zangulus no parecen notarlo…-   
  
-… Yo no me voy a casar con Zangulus, no con un patán como él, prefiero un hombre más interesante, más como Gourry. Que Zangulus se vaya de parranda con sus amigotes, ya no me interesa…-  
  
-… ¿Querido Gourry te parece si tenemos una cita esta noche?...-  
  
Lina clavó sus penetrantes y fulgentes ojitos castaños en la descarada mesera -… ¡¡¡Martinaaaaaa!!!... – la aludida tembló cuando la pelirroja le mostró los colmillos. Si las miradas matasen, la chica Zoana ya estaría muerta y enterrada.  
  
-… Yare… yare…- se defendió Martina soltando nerviosa al rubio -… je je, era una bromita amiga Lina…- le dio unas palmaditas nada sutiles a Gourry en la espalda -… yo no le quiero, je je, es todo tuyo, no me tomes en serio… ¿vale?...-  
  
Lina pareció calmarse -… Entonces no me des motivos para asesinarte…-   
  
-… Cof cof…- carraspeó de pronto el hasta entonces casi ausente Gourry.  
  
Las dos mujeres voltearon inquietas, habían hablado de más y ahora el médico…  
  
Lina le dedicó una nueva mirada venenosa a la mesera, una venita se dilataba en su sien, la joven Zoana retrocedió, el semblante de Lina lo decía todo y Martina no necesito ser traductora para descifrar lo que la mueca de la pelirroja le estaba comunicando: "Martina te has ido de boca, de esta no te salvas vieja víbora".   
  
La mesera tragó asustada.  
  
-… Lina…- Gourry llamó nuevamente la atención de la menuda mujer.  
  
-… ¿Emmhhh Gourry?…- La pelirroja se sonrojo.  
  
-… ¿Hay una apuesta?...- Era obvio el gran signo de interrogación que adornaba la cabeza del médico.  
  
Lina y Martina se fueron de bruces. ¿Donde había estado la mente de Gourry los últimos treinta minutos?... Era indiscutible cuan atolondrado podía llegar a ser. Lina suspiró algo más aliviada, al final y al cabo su despiste le había salvado de responder muchas preguntas incómodas.

* * *

-… ¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIEROOOO, NO QUIEROOOOO!!!…- el irritable infante de seis años escupió el medicamento que Filia había estado tratando de hacerle tomar por más de una hora.  
  
La pobre enfermera tembló y no precisamente de frío, su paciencia tenía un límite y justamente ese día no estaba de humor para soportar pataletas infundadas. Clavó su mirada seria en el niño y éste al verle se echo a llorar a moco tendido.  
  
-… Si no te comportas voy a tener que inyectarte y no quieres eso ¿verdad?...-  
  
-…. BUAAAAAAAAAA…. ¡¡¡¡Déjame en paz Vieja Bruja!!!…-  
  
Filia abrió los ojos sorprendida -… ¡¡¡¿Vieja Bruja?!!!… un pequeño tic había aparecido sobre su ceja.  
  
-… Snifff, snifff… no me engañas, me quieres dar esa cosa para transformarme en sapo…  
  
Filia casi pierde el equilibrio -… ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!!!!!... ¿quién te ha dicho semejante barbaridad?...-  
  
El niño moqueó y Filia le limpió la nariz con un pañuelito -… esto es medicina, para que te pongas sanito y vuelvas a casa pronto con tu mami, créeme, esa es la verdad…-  
  
El infante poco a poco parecía más tranquilo -… Pero eso no es lo que me dijo ese señor de bata blanca…-   
  
-… ¿Señor de bata blanca?...- el niño secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama y luego asintió.  
  
Filia se incorporó de pronto… no, no podía ser, apretó los nudillos de su mano y tronó sus dientes. El niño dio un respingo asustadizo cuando percibió un aura muy roja despedirse del cuerpo de la enfermera.  
  
-…. ¡¡¡¡XELLLOOOSSS!!!….-  
  
El médico amatista estornudo cuando se disponía a abandonar un pequeño box de atención -… Creo que alguien esta hablando de mi y…- esbozó una sonrisa malvada -… al parecer no son buenos comentarios …-   
  
Se acarició ociosamente sobre la bandita café que cubría su nariz lesionada. -… Se lo merece…-   
  
-… ¿Decías?…- una jovencita de cabello rizado y muchas curvas salió tras él, se acomodaba presurosamente el uniforme blanco al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a su alrededor. El pasillo de veía solitario y aprovechó la oportunidad para rodear al Metallium por el cuello.  
  
-… Te has vuelto todo un tigre… grrrrrrr, ya comenzaba a extrañar tus rugidos…- ronroneó a su oído.  
  
Xellos sonrió de medio lado -… es verdad…- susurró sobre los labios de la muchacha sin cortar el beso que había iniciado -… aunque algunas personas no están muy alegres de mi llegada…-  
  
La joven se separó unos centímetros -… esa bruja rubia arruinó tu rostro, pobrecito…-  
  
Xellos asintió mostrándole su carita de niño lastimado, más de pronto se puso pálido, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda, y sin meditárselo dos veces empujó a la mujer que literalmente devoraba su cuello.   
  
Aquella sensación de peligro le era demasiado conocida.  
  
-… ¿Interrumpo algo?...- Xellos se giró lentamente, en cámara lenta. Conocía esa voz.  
  
-… Emmmh, ¿hermanita?...-

* * *

-… No puedo creer que aún sigas dando tamaños espectáculos, ya no eres un adolescente, tienes más de veinticinco años, ¿cuándo piensas comprenderlo?... Siendo la directora de este centro y tu hermana mayor me pones en una muy mala posición…-  
  
Luego de aquel encuentro tan poco placentero, Zellas había arrastrado a su hermano menor hasta su oficina privada y desde que llegasen no había dejado de regañarle.  
  
-… Te pagué aquella especialización en el extranjero para que aportaras algo productivo a la medicina que se ejerce en este hospital, no para que alborotases todo el sistema con tus irresponsables ocurrencias…-   
  
La bella directora tocó sus sienes adoloridas y de pronto alzó su mirada fría. Xellos se recogió en su asiento, no había abierto la boca ni para decir "pio", sabía que su hermana estaba furiosa y era mucho más inteligente guardar silencio y abstenerse a su reprimenda.  
  
-… Te presentas en semejantes fachas… - le recorrió con la mirada y Xellos pegó un brinco enderezándose en la silla -… arruinas una presentación y expones tu promiscua vida sexual, ¿qué más piensas hacer ahora?… ¿alborotar a los pacientes?...- el amatista dilató los ojos cortado, luego sonrió nervioso.  
  
Zellas abrió la boca sorprendida -… Por todos los demonios…- hundió el rostro entre sus manos -… ¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser, tú!!!!!…- Se levantó de un saltó y agarró al medico por una de sus orejas -… ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ LES HICISTE A LOS PACIENTES?!!!!....-  
  
-… Itaiiii… Itaiiii… nada, nada, sólo fue una mentirilla blanca, nada más hermanita…-  
  
Zellas soltó al amatista y suspiró resignada -… No hay caso contigo, ¿qué puedo hacer para que madures?...- alzó el rostro cansada, pero súbitamente un brilló extraño iluminó su rostro y sonrió.  
  
Una gotita rodó por la nuca de Xellos.  
  
Zellas se puso de pie y buscó dentro del cajón de uno de los tantos trastos que amoblaban su oficina. Cogió un expediente grueso y lo apretó ilusionada entre sus brazos. Por fin tenía la solución.  
  
Xellos siguió con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de su hermana y se mostró totalmente confundido cuando la albina abrió la carpeta sobre su nariz.   
  
Examinó el formulario que su hermana le mostraba, una hoja, con una foto y un nombre.   
  
Rostro pálido y delgado, ojos castaños y melena del mismo color, era un muchacho joven y de apariencia seria, demasiado seria para su gusto. No le conocía, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando sondeó la fotito tamaño carnet.  
  
-… ¿Zelgadis Graywords?...- leyó aún más confuso.  
  
-… Sí…- afirmó Zellas -… Zelgadis Graywords, nieto del subdirector Rezo Graywords, tu nuevo pupilo…-  
  
El amatista miró a su hermana contrariado, la directora sólo sonrió.  
  
-… JAJAJAJA…- Xellos soltó una inesperada carcajada, luego quitó una lagrimita de su ojo -… que broma, casi me has convencido hermanita…-  
  
-… Mañana empiezas, a las ocho en punto, te quiero bien presentable…- le arrojó el expediente sobre las piernas -… Ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer…-  
  
-… Espera… espera… ¡¡¡¡no hablarás en serio Zellas, no puedes hacerme esto, no voy a hacerme responsable de ningún crío idiota!!!!…-  
  
-… Pues ese crío idiota como lo has llamado ha demostrado mucha más seriedad que tú. Ojalá y te sirva de ejemplo…- La directora agarró a su hermano del brazo y literalmente lo empujó fuera de la oficina.  
  
-… AH… se me olvidaba algo…- la albina se apoyó en la puerta antes de cerrarle en pleno rostro -… ¿recuerdas la habitación que ocupabas en casa?...-  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos aterrado.

* * *

Filia se arrojó literalmente sobre el pequeño sofá café de la salita de descanso. Sólo deseaba un ratito a solas, un tiempito para relajarse, sólo relajarse, ya que para descargar su ira le era necesario estrangular al objeto de sus problemas y lamentablemente luego de la reunión clínica de esa mañana no había logrado dar con el paradero de Xellos.  
  
Toco su frente agotada, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle la vida tan miserable?, ¿por qué no solamente se había quedado en el extranjero más tiempo?, allí donde no molestaba a nadie.   
  
Filia se volteó sobre su confortable apoyo y se abrazó a si misma. Pero tenía que volver justo ahora No, definitivamente seis meses sin el Metallium no eran suficientes, arrugó su nariz abatida. No le gustaba tener a Xellos tan cerca y es que la hacía sentirse tan poca cosa, tan inútil.  
  
Lo Odiaba…  
  
La rubia suspiró, alzó su mirada y se encontró con el pequeño teléfono de la salita a unos centímetros de su asiento. Una agradable idea cruzó su mente.  
  
Tomó el auricular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Sonrió más tranquila cuando el tono se hizo audible, siempre que tenía un problema la voz consoladora de su novio le daba ánimos para seguir adelante.  
  
Filia suspiró cuando la bocina se descolgó al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo, cerró los ojos inconscientemente cuando sintió un sonoro golpe, ¿se le habría caído al suelo el auricular?.  
  
-… ¿Raven estás ahí?...- la rubia sonrió al imaginar la torpeza de su novio.  
  
-… Te dije que no contestarás…- escuchó de pronto una melosa voz femenina. Filia pestañeó aturdida, ¿quién era aquella mujer?. ¿Por qué su voz le parecía conocida?  
  
-… shuuuu…Calla, calla Yamil, que es Filia…- silencio con voz nerviosa.  
  
Filia dejó de sonreír. ¿qué hacía una de sus amigas con su novio?.  
  
-… Ummmm, ¿y tienes que contestarle en este preciso momento?...- ronroneó la mujer, dile que llame luego…- se escucharon varios sonidos extraños, tal vez un colchón moviéndose y luego un gemido casi ahogado.  
  
-… Ahhhh, no, no espera…¿Filia estás todavía allí?... ahhh, no, allí no…-  
  
El auricular que sostenía Filia se estrelló contra el suelo…

* * *

La figura delgada tecleó con soltura sobre el pequeño portátil negro. Para ella nada era imposible y menos tratándose de algo que le convenía.  
  
Y sacar a los obstáculos de en medio era algo que no sólo le beneficiaba a ella. Sonrió maliciosamente. Nadie que hubiese infravalorado a Kopii Eris disfrutaba de una vida tranquila.  
  
-… Que tenemos aquíiiiii…- canturreó venenosamente, tipeó un breve pasword y la página del sistema central se abrió fácilmente.  
  
Una lista de nombres se descubrió a lo largo de la pantalla -… ¿Dónde estás mi pequeño dolor de cabeza?...-  
  
Agudizó los ojos con maldad, linkeó varios archivos hasta que una nueva ventanita se abrió frente a ella -… Tooche…-   
  
Lina Inverse  
  
Ocupación: Asistente Social  
  
Fecha de nacimien…  
  
-… Te dije que sería por las malas…- soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Continuará...  
  
Creo que viviré eternamente disculpándome con ustedes, la demora ha sido larga, muy larga, sin embargo los que estuvieron en contacto conmigo sabían mis razones.   
  
En fin, estuve dos meses y medio fuera de mi hogar (no, mis padres no me botaron, ni nada), sólo me vi obligada a marcharme a una zona rural para llevar a cabo mi practica universitaria. Y lo jurooooo, intente avanzar la historia en papel pero fue un fracaso rotundo y por eso desistí.  
  
Pero ahora he vuelto a mi casita y tengo a mi pequeño Chobbit (mi PC) para explayarme todo lo que desee.   
  
Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi loco y nuevo proyecto.   
  
Ya saben, espero sus opiniones…  
  
Y ahora los Reviews:  
  
Linita-Gabriev: Oh gracias, me pone muy contenta saber que te ha gustado mi historia, le pondré muchos ánimos en los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Cass Metallium: ¿Continuarlo?, claro que síiii… espera y verás, lo que sigue se pone mucho más interesante… ku ku ku (mi risa maligna de todas las noches a la misma hora).  
  
ZlaS MTALIUm: Je… muchas graciasss. ¿Te preguntabas donde estaba Zelgadis?, pues ya ha aparecido por lo menos su nombre y su foto, y lo más importante, no es una quimera. Que bueno, ¿entonces conseguí dar la impresión que quería con Xellos?, ¿verdad que tiene pinta de rebelde sin causa?… jajajaja. A todo esto me ha gustado la idea de la carpeta voladora y al final la he usado… Arigatouuu.  
  
Nadesiko-san: Sí, lo mismo he pensado yo, la web esté llena de fics de nuestros Slayers en secundaria, me ha parecido interesante variar el tema. Je, ¿a que ha resultado original verdad?.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: ¿Sí se permite un doctor así en un hospital?... pues yo pensaba lo mismo, pero como ves Xellos tiene ayudita de más arriba, que Zellas no es su hermana y directora del centro por nada. Aunque como lo pensaste ya le han rayado bien la cancha y no ha sido para menos. Muchas gracias, a mi también me gustan mucho tus fics, espero que los continúes pronto.  
  
MGA FGA: Siempre me has apoyado con mis historias y te lo agradezco, ¿Entonces te ha hecho reír?... jejeje… no es para menos y es que los slayers siempre salen con alguna rara ocurrencia.  
  
Antha Mayfair: ¿Quieres publicar mi fic en tu página?, jooo… lo prohíbo y no hay discusión. Jojojo… Que es una broma mujer, no me tomes en serio. ¡¡¡¡Claro que puedes publicarlo, por mi encantada!!!… ¡¡¡¡¿ Qué me he acostado con tu esposo?!!!!... OH MY GOD, no lo ventiles a diestra y siniestra, que las admiradoras de Xellos son muy celosas y aún quiero estar al 100% para continuar esta historia…  
  
Tira Misu: HIIII Manis, ¿verdad que no te has esperado a Lina y Gourry con semejantes profesiones?, con lo avara que es Lina y lo atolondrado que es Gourry es para no creérselo, pero ya ves como están las cosas. ¿La idea?, pues la he sacado de mi retorcida y pervertida cabecita.  
  
ALPHA-JACK: Sí, aunque es un universo paralelo, he tratado mantener las personalidades de los personajes, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que caracteriza a nuestros Slayers y nos hace quererlos cada día más. Je, pero te equivocas en una suposición, en esta historia no son tan adolescentes como suelen serlo en las otras, aunque aquello no quiere decir que no sean adultos jóvenes, porque es eso justamente lo que son, para ser más precisa, como has visto en Xellos, sus edades bordean entre los 23 y más años.  
  
¿Si será como Hospital General, Silent Hill o ER?... Pues no lo sé, yo pienso que esta será la "única y limitada" versión de "E. R." a lo Slayers ( y cualquier situación que se asemeje a la realidad será pura e involuntariamente una coincidencia...) 


	3. El día Después

**

* * *

**

Emergency Room   
  
Por Nishi  
  
Cap 3… El Día después

* * *

De pronto una luz radiante inundó la oscura habitación. Habían descorrido las cortinas y Filia gruñó malhumorada por la poca sensibilidad de su hermano mayor. Se acurrucó más entre las mantas ocultando su cabecita rubia. Estaba en su modo depresivo y no tenía ánimos para nada. No quería levantarse, no quería comer y por supuesto no deseaba ir a trabajar. Por qué no la arrollaba un camión y listo, así todo sería más fácil.   
  
Sintió que tiraban de sus mantas y crispó los dedos sobre las sabanas, estaba tan dolida, tan furiosa que no respondía por sus actos. ¿Por qué no la dejaban y ya?. Tenía derecho a deprimirse y encerrarse si lo deseaba. No todos los días tu querido novio te engañaba con una de tus mejores amigas.   
  
-… Basta…- murmuró con la voz quebrada, había querido sonar molesta y se recriminó mentalmente cuando sólo obtuvo de su garganta aquel murmullo lastimero. No deseaba que Milgazia la mirara, había llorado como una niña hasta bien entrada la madrugada y de seguro su aspecto era patético. Los ojos hinchados, el maquillaje corrido, el cabello alborotado, su nariz roja. Sí, porque cuando lloraba su nariz adquiría un gracioso tono rojizo.   
  
Seguían tirando de las mantas y ella continuó luchando para que no le arrebataran el abrigó que le ocultaba del mundo real.  
  
-… Déjame, no ves que quiero morirme…- Se sorprendió a si misma, no había querido decir aquello, no deseaba preocupar a su hermano, pero de pronto se había sentido tan sola, tan triste, que no le importó descubrir sus sentimientos al mayor a cambio de uno de sus abrazos consoladores, de una caricia sobre su cabecita, de su voz apaciguadora tranquilizándola con un…  
  
-… Pues te mueres después, levántate y hazme de desayunar, tengo hambre…-  
  
Filia parpadeó confundida, definitivamente aquella voz no era la de su hermano. Se sentó en la cama cuan resorte, de pronto había olvidado todos sus traumas internos y cuando se encontró con aquellos familiares ojos amatistas observándola hizo lo que sus instintos le mandaron hacer.  
  
Gritó….  
  
-…. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….-

* * *

Milgazia negó con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación. Se sirvió una taza de café y sonrió amablemente cuando vio a un despeinado Xellos aparecer en la salita. El amatista iba descalzo, vistiendo su pijama, una sudadera sin mangas y un pantalón de polar viejo.   
  
-… Fui a darle los buenos días a Fi-chan…- comentó el Metallium al mismo tiempo que apuntaba la marca de una mano impresa en su mejilla roja -… Parecía un poquitito sorprendida…-   
  
-… Oh sí…- Milgazia cerró los ojos amistosamente -… Creo haber oído un grito…-  
  
-… Es la emoción del reencuentro…- sonrió mordazmente y se acercó a la mesa donde el rubio tomaba su desayuno. El Metallium le robó una tostada -… ¿No te molesta verdad?...-  
  
Milgazia negó con la cabeza y le extendió un envase con mermelada. Xellos abrió los ojos animado, le encantaban los dulces.  
  
-…¿Quieres un poco de café?...-   
  
Xellos sacó la lengua -… Con leche, porfissss…- y se entretuvo embetunando el pan con el dulce, parecía tan despreocupado que Milgazia se preguntó si las cosas volverían a ser como antaño. Suspiró y se incorporó de su asiento dándole una miradita fugaz al Metallium. Le conocía desde mucho, eran casi vecinos, porque la casa del amatista estaba dándole la vuelta a la manzana, es decir, vivía a los pies de su propio hogar.  
  
Fue así como desde niño se había acostumbrado a ver a Xellos encaramado a la pandereta que estaba en su patio y que por ende separaba ambas viviendas. Milgazia sonrió disimuladamente, aún recordaba el día que le había conocido. El amatista tendría unos cinco años cuando colgado de la bendita pared intentó robarse las uvas de la pequeña parra que daba a su propiedad. Lo divertido de la historia es que para su pésima suerte, Filia le había pillado con las manos en la masa y como buena defensora de lo que consideraba de su familia, le había aventado a Sofi, la muñequita de porcelana china, el regalo de su cumpleaños más reciente.  
  
Milgazia volteó levemente y observó al amatista de reojo, aún conservaba aquella cicatriz, la prueba existente y real de ese día.   
  
Sí, movió la cabeza con resignación, al fin y al cavo, así había conocido al pequeño y rememoraba muy bien cada detalle, Xellos choqueado por el golpe, en el servicio de urgencia y con cinco puntadas sobre la ceja y un hematoma detrás de la nuca, porque se con el golpe de la muñequita en su frente, había perdido el equilibrio y se había ido de cabeza contra la cerámica de su patio.   
  
-… ¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó de pronto el amatista al percibir la mirada del rubio sobre su rostro.  
  
-… Oh nada…- Milgazia inclinó la cabeza al notar la confusión pintada en los ojos de Xellos –… Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos…A todo esto, ¿no se ha demorado un poco?…- el rubio se había detenido justo antes de ingresar a la cocina y volteó para fijar su vista en el pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones.  
  
-… Para nada…- Xellos esbozó una media sonrisa y observó su reloj de pulsera -…6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….-  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¡MILGAZIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!...-  
  
-… Si no fuera por tu hermano me muero de hambre…- refunfuñó Xellos con la tostada en la boca. Volteó para encarar a la recién llegada más repentinamente sus ojos se habían dilatado.  
  
La rubia se detuvo en el centro de la salita y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Llevaba entre sus manos su viejo bat de béisbol de la primaria.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¡MILGAZIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!...-   
  
-… Ya va… ya va Filia…- Milgazia que venía saliendo de la cocina con una tacita café con leche, repentinamente se quedó de piedra -… Fi…Fi…-  
  
-…CALLA, JODER…¡¡¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE ESTE DEMONIO AQUÍ?!!!!...- apuntó al amatista con un dedo acusador.  
  
-… Fi…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, MI PROPIA FAMILIA ME TRAICIONA, LO ALOJASTE EN CASA ANOCHE, ¿VERDAD?!!!...-  
  
-… Pero Fi…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡A CALLARRRR!!!!… SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI HERMANO Y DEBES DEFENDERME… ESE DEMONIO ODIOSO S"LO HA HECHO DE MI VIDA UNA PESADILLA DESDE QUE LLEG"…. AYER… AYER ARRUIN" MI PRESENTACI"N, ENGA" A MIS PACIENTES Y…- la rubia volteó y guardó silencio cuando percibió la sonrisa lujuriosa del amatista. ¿Por qué la miraba así?, retrocedió unos pasos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?, la mirada de Xellos era aguda y se le hizo demasiado incomoda. La coartaba.  
  
-… Y a ti que mosca te pico...- frunció el ceño -… ¿quieres burlarte?, anda suéltalo de una vez, se que quieres burlarte...- Filia levantó su bat y amenazó al amatista -… SUELTALO DE UNA VEZ, PERO NO ME MIRES ASÍ…- de pronto la rubia había saltado sobre Xellos para aplicarle una mortífera llave de judo.  
  
-… Itaaaiii… Itaiiiiii…- Se quejó el Metallium moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente -…Fi-chan, te lo diría si al menos me dejaras respirar…- se estaba poniendo azul y Filia gruñendo se vio obligada a aflojar la llave que le había aplicado en el cuello con el bat.  
  
Xellos volvió a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo -… ¿No crees que te has excedido?, pensé que aún guardabas un poco de pudor… Tú me entiendes mujer, me has dejado mudo…   
  
Filia se estremeció y le soltó confundida, ¿de que estaba hablando ese loco?.  
  
Xellos apoyó su brazo en la mesa y la miró fijamente -… El encaje es sexy y atrevido, me gusta…-  
  
Y la rubia había soltado el bat espantada. Un recuerdo vino a su mente como un flash cegador. Ella encerrándose deprimida en su habitación, ella quitándose la ropa con desgana y lanzándose a la cama para desahogar toda su rabia contenida en llanto, ella quedándose dormida en bragas negras de encaje y con una camisetita demasiado ligera que a penas ocultaba lo que debía ocultar de su bien dotado busto.  
  
Filia sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Dios, ¿qué había hecho?, rápidamente trató de ocultar su desnudes con los brazos y dio un paso vacilante cuando Xellos se incorporó de su asiento -… Presentarte en esas fachas y luego agredirme con un bat, nunca pensé que se te dieran las practicas sadomaso…-   
  
Xellos se inclinó para recoger la barra de madera y se la ofreció a Filia con una sonrisa maliciosa -… ¿Deseas golpearme "ama"?, ¿quieres que te ruegue por un par nalgaditas?, ¿me vas a violar?…-  
  
Filia frunció el ceño indignada, no escucharía las burlas de ese demonio, de un manotazo quitó el bat que le extendía, no tenía porque quedarse en ese lugar para ser humillada, volteó su cuerpo en un arranque de furia, con tal mala suerte que tropezó con un mueble y cayó de espaldas sobre el sillón de la sala. Lo peor es que en la caída había arrastrado al amatista con ella.  
  
Xellos sonrió entretenido al verse sobre la mujer -… Ohhhh, ya veo…- arrinconó a la rubia con sus brazos impidiendo cualquier intento de huida -… prefieres que yo lleve la iniciativa, ¿verdad?...-  
  
Y Filia pegó un brinco cuando sintió la mano masculina del Metallium recorrer su suave abdomen en una caricia que ascendía lentamente por un costado. Abrió la boca pero un leve gemido fue lo único que obtuvo. ¿Dónde estaba Milgazia cuando se le necesitaba?. Buscó con la mirada y aturdida observó como su hermano bebía su café sin más ni más. Estaba sentado en el comedor y tenía una pequeña gotita sobre su cabeza. Filia le lanzó una mirada asesina, no parecía dispuesto e entrometerse.  
  
Entonces no había otra solución que salir de aquella situación por su propia cuenta. Filia forcejeó y forcejeó, pero para su desagrado Xellos la había aprisionado muy bien y al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarla por las buenas, lo miró rabiosa -… ¡¡¡¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO!!!!…-   
  
-… Pero si todavía no hemos comenzado Fi-chan…- Le susurró sobre el cuello, y la rubia tembló de pies a cabeza cuando sintió la boca del amatista cerrándose sobre su piel pálida, succionando cuan vampiro sobre su palpitante yugular. Cerró los ojos confundida, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué aquello se sentía tan bien?, sólo deseaba que la soltara, que no la avergonzara, más algo que no lograba entender le aceleraba el corazón con un anormal palpitar. ¿Le agradaba?, ¿lo detestaba?. Que desconcierto.  
  
-… Xellosss…- murmuró con la voz ahogada. Crispó los dedos alrededor de la sudadera del médico y levantó una pierna. El amatista se separó levemente y sonrió de medio lado.  
  
-… ¿Te ha gustado?…-  
  
-… ¿Qué crees tú?…- le respondió la rubia dedicándole una de sus miradas más dulces y tímidas.  
  
La sonrisa del amatista desapreció y sus labios se abrieron en una mueca pasmada. ¿Qué… qué estaba pasando ahí?, sintió sus mejillas arder y trató de levantarse pero Filia le detuvo de los hombros.  
  
-… ¿Fi… Filia?…- alzó una ceja nervioso cuando la joven le sonrió encantadoramente.  
  
-… Espera Xellos, tú mismo lo dijiste, aún falta lo mejor…-   
  
-… ¿Qué… qué?…- pero no pudo continuar, abrió los ojos aterrado, era demasiado tarde y lamentablemente no había captado los inusuales movimientos de la enfermera.  
  
Milgazia que observaba la escena algo distante de los otros dos, cerró los ojos en un gesto doloroso. Xellos se había caído del sillón y en ese preciso momento se revolcaba sobre el piso protegiendo con sus manos aquellas partes privadas que Filia le había lastimado.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡SI ME VUELVES A TOCAR JURO QUE TE DEJO SIN DESCENDENCIA DE POR VIDA!!!!…- se puso de pie y se marcho enfurecida.  
  
-… Jo… joder… murmuró con la voz ahogada y temblorosa, sacando a penas la respiración -… creo que no bromeaba con eso de dejarme sin descendencia…- Xellos se apoyó en el sillón para incorporarse a duras penas. Milgazia sonrió con disimulo, el amatista estaba tan pálido que parecía papel.  
  
-… Tú te lo buscaste, eres un desquiciado, no puedes acosar a Filia sin recibir nada a cambio…-  
  
Xellos hizo un puchero -… pero fue divertido…- cojeó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento junto a Milgazia.   
  
Ambos se observaron en un silencio sereno.  
  
-… ¿Y bien?…-   
  
-… Yo…- Xellos apretó los dientes -… ¡¡¡¡Oh Diablos esto va a doler por días!!!!…- de pronto se había encogido en su apoyo ocultando con su mano una mueca de dolor.   
  
Milgazia suspiró -… Me imagino…-   
  
-… A todo esto…- Xellos alzó el rostro levemente y esbozó una dificultosa sonrisa -… gracias por recibirme en tu casa, no he querido ni pretendo abusar de tu hospitalidad, tampoco deseo incordiar la relación que tienes con tu hermana, ella está furiosa porque me alojaste anoche. No me quedaré mucho tiempo… - frunció el ceño -… sólo lo necesario hasta que Zellas se digne desalojar sus cosas de mi habitación…-  
  
Milgazia asintió y bebió su café -… Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, aquí siempre ha sobrado un cuarto, por mi no hay problema, te conozco desde que usabas pañales y eres un amigo de la familia, no tienes que preocuparte…-  
  
-… Pero a Filia le daría un infarto…- soltó una carcajada.  
  
-… Eso no lo dudo, por lo menos le has subido el ánimo, el rompimiento con su novio la dejó muy destrozada…-   
  
-… Amh, sí…- Xellos giró el rostro y el rubio le observó de reojo, de pronto la atmósfera no era tan confortable.  
  
-… Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso…-  
  
El medico había dado un respingo para dedicarle una mueca rencorosa a Milgazia -… ¡¡¡¡Ni que estuviera loco, tú hermana nunca me ha interesado en ese sentido y tú lo sabes!!!…-  
  
-… Está bien, no te exaltes hombre, era un comentario…- Milgazia levantó sus manos para defenderse de la inesperada reacción de Xellos -… Aunque no me negarás que mi hermanita te simpatiza, si no fuera así, no te hubieras dignado a hacerle la vida color de hormiga…-  
  
-… Eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente no congeniamos, somos como el agua y el aceite…- Xellos se puso de pie para retirarse de la salita.  
  
-… Lo que no entiendo es el por qué, en el jardín de párvulos, después del accidente con las uvas, ambos terminaron limando las asperezas, recuerdo que se hicieron amigos y parecían congeniar muy bien.   
  
-… Eso no es cierto…-  
  
-… ¿Qué no?…- Milgazia ahogó una carcajada detrás de su mano y Xellos gruñó molesto -… Tengo pruebas mi querido amigo…- El rubio tomó su billetera del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón y buscó algo dentro de ésta.  
  
-… ¿Y ahora me vas a decir lo mismo?...- le extendió una fotito. En el retrato aparecía una niña de trenzas rubias, con un diente menos, porque los estaba cambiando, junto a un pequeño amatista de cabello alborotado y con un parche sobre la ceja, él estaba abrazándola por la espalda mientras le hacía un cómico gesto de conejito sobre la cabeza.   
  
Xellos abrió la boca, se había quedado sin palabras, más repentinamente dio un respingo y volteó el rostro aparentando arrogancia.   
  
-… Jo… lo único que has probado es que desde pequeña tu hermana ya era bien fea, ¿verdad?...- Se incorporó de su asiento, no sin antes soltar un pequeño gemido por el movimiento apresurado.  
  
Milgazia suspiró y guardó nuevamente la fotito en la billetera -… ¿Dónde quedo aquella amistad?, ¿qué sucedió?...-  
  
Xellos se giró un poco y agudizó la mirada -… Simplemente crecimos y nos dimos cuenta que hay cosas que no pueden ser ni durar para siempre…- se retiró del saloncito cojeando.

* * *

Lina sonrió entretenida, siempre que visitaba a los "abuelitos justicieros", el mundo parecía más agradable. La pelirroja tocó su cabello, aún tenía restos de crema chantilly en la cabeza. Esa mañana había comprado un pastel de chocolate y les había invitado a desayunar. Se rió entre dientes, aún recordaba el rostro atónito de la enfermera cuando les observó en plena batalla de comida en la salita que ocupaban dentro del hospital.   
  
La pelirroja suspiró y apretó la manguito de su portafolio negro, lo había pasado bien, pero ahora debía trabajar, su pequeña y confortable oficinita le esperaba con un montón de papeleo que solucionar.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo con tranquilidad, iba a tiempo, aún faltaban unos 15 minutos para marcar su llegada en el reloj de entrada. Saludó con la mano al jefe de seguridad, su amigo Zangulus, en ese momento el moreno daba algunas órdenes a unos subordinados. Lina esbozó una leve sonrisita, al parecer su rompimiento con Martina si le había afectado, se le notaba ojeroso y algo taciturno. Esos dos se querían pero eran muy obstinados a la hora de ceder.  
  
La joven asistente social se detuvo entonces frente al reloj de entrada, las 7:48, siempre a la hora, hasta ese entonces nunca había marcado un atraso y se enorgullecía de ello. Los ojos le brillaban, además no estaba dispuesta a perder aquella comisión monetaria que año a año recibía en reconocimiento a su puntualidad.  
  
Sacó una tarjetita de registro con su nombre y la introdujo dentro de la maquinita que marcaba su llegada. Esperó un momento que en la pantalla le marcara su ingreso, pero nada sucedió. Lina frunció el ceño, volvió a ingresar la tarjetita y nuevamente la maquina se la devolvió sin marcar. Examinó la credencial de lado a lado, ya comenzaba a desesperarse y el reloj seguía avanzado.  
  
Estuvo así más de 5 minutos y cada vez que ingresaba la endemoniada tarjeta la maquina se la devolvía sin más.   
  
-…¡¡¡SI NO MARCAS DE UNA VEZ JURO QUE TE DESMANTELO Y TE HAGO CHATARRA AQUÍ MISMO!!!…- intentó otra vez, la maquina seguía sin reaccionar.   
  
Lina ya no aguantaba más dio un pequeño golpe a la endemoniado traste y un sonido característico anunció que comenzaba a analizar sus datos, suspiró más calmada, por fin el estupida maquina se dignaba a hacer su trabajo.  
  
Pero de pronto una aguda alarma se hizo audible y la pantalla comenzó a devolverle mensajes de "Error" repetidamente.  
  
-… Pero… pero ¿qué?...- Abrió los ojos espantada cuando el artefacto le devolvió la credencial por otra ranura hecha tiritas. Aturdida leyó la pantalla que pulsaba en colores amarillos y rojos.  
  
-… QUEEEEEEEE…. ¡¡¡¡¿C"MO QUE ES UNA CREDENCIAL FALSA?!!!…- se lanzó sobre la maquina hecha una fiera.  
  
Y mientras la pelirroja desataba toda su furia, una delgada sombra se movió de su escondite y caminó por el pasillo opuesto alejándose del sitió donde la Lina daba gritos rabiosos. Eris cogió su teléfono celular y esbozó una sonrisa villana -… Aló, sí, seguridad…-

* * *

Continuará...  
  
Je… Otro capítulo más, ¿Les ha gustado?...  
  
Como verán en esta entrega me he centrado más en Xellos y Filia, es que no lo puedo evitar, me encanta esa parejita, ¿a ustedes no?. En fin, prometo que en la próxima publicación también aparecerán los otros personajes haciendo de las suyas.  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han leído, y como siempre digo, espero sus opiniones, ¿vale?...  
  
Y ahora los Rewiers:  
  
**ZLaS MTALlUm:** Oh gracias querida amiga. Entonces, ¿te gusto el cap anterior?. A mi también se me ha hecho muy graciosa la situación de Lina y sus intentos frustrados por seducir a Gourry. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo, si tenemos que hablar de personas con mala suerte, Filia ha sobrepasado todas las marcas. Pobrecita, va a terminar con los nervios destruidos, je. En cuanto a Xellos, concuerdo con aquello de que por lo visto, de niño no tiene ni un pelo, je je je, ya ves como nos ha salido pervertido y mujeriego.  
  
**ALPHA-JACK:** Ohhh, ¿así que también escribes?, genial, me gustaría leer tus proyectos. Gracias por todo el apoyo, ten por seguro que seguiré trabajando para tener más de este fic. En cuanto a lo de "ER" y "Silen Hill", creo que me has mal entendido, cuando decía que sería mi propia versión de la serie, me refería a que sería mi ultra versión original. Sniffff, es que no conozco mucho de las series verdaderas, sólo he visto uno que otro capítulo suelto. Aunque no pretendo decepcionarte, después de todo, cuento con experiencias propias de lo que es trabajar dentro del hospital (estoy en mi último año de enfermería). Si supieras, tengo muchas anécdotas graciosas.  
  
**Nadesiko-san:** Arigatouuuuu, je. La verdad es que he recibido tan poquitos Reviews que a veces me pregunto si a los lectores le gusta mi fic, pero son sus comentarios los que me animan a continuar escribiendo, gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Si va a ver Ameria y Zelgadis?… JO JO JO. Eso es un secreto, pero de antemano te puedo decir que me encanta esa pareja.  
  
**MGAFGA:** Sí, pobre Filia, su vida va en una cuerda floja y Xellos no ayuda mucho. Aunque apuesto que no te esperabas que fuesen amigos de niños, ¿verdad?. Y esto sólo es el comienzo, ya verás como se desenvuelve la vida de nuestra amiga a medida que transcurra la historia.  
  
**Elena (Mi querida amiga Shadir):** Jo, ¿qué te ha parecido este capítulo?. Oh, My GOD, mi mente pervertida va dando frutos. Y tienes razón, de ahora en adelante van a ver muchos enredos y Lina no va a estar muy de buenas. Ya sabes como es ella con aquellas cosas que la enfurecen. 


End file.
